Arella's Story
by Botan G
Summary: Arella is a normal girl with amnesia growing up in a farming town. When she discovers that she has magical abilities she decides to leave this lifestyle she doesn't remember and search for her past. On the way she meets a few familiar faces. I don't want to give too much else away. I guess it's post Evolution-R, won't matter much. Rate T for language and some embarrassing rants.
1. The Amnesiac

Hi Hi! After having an account for five years I have finally decided to upload something. I've discovered that I can write this better while procrastinating/in the middle of a class lecture or work. Well, I've got a week of school left so I will try to upload as best as I can. I've already got this all outlined and written down five chapters so... this will probably be long and I hope you like it. I will probably not answer any plot questions because I'm super secretive and I've got it all planned out... mostly. I'll most likely answer if I missed something important. Anyways, instead of studying for a test I decided to upload the first chapter so here we go!

Also, for copyright I don't own Slayers, but wouldn't that be awesome?! Support the official releases cuz I sure do!

* * *

My name is Arella.

At least I think it is.

How can I think that is my name? Well, it should be obvious, I have amnesia. Either way, don't call me Arella, I go by Ella.

Yeah I know, incredibly clichéd…At least I think it is.

How did I end up with amnesia? I don't remember. In fact there are so many questions that I can simply answer, "I don't remember" to. How old am I? I don't remember. When's my birthday? Kind of the same thing but I still don't remember. I can guess that I'm in my late teens but then again I can be immortal and look this way forever, maybe what gave me amnesia was meant to kill me but couldn't because I am immortal.

Whatever, I'm getting off topic.

So, I live in a farming town with my parents. Well, they say they're my parents. My hair is raven black like my "mother's" so I guess they're my parents. I don't feel any deep connection to them though. I wouldn't be surprised if they just found me and decided to make me they're own, because I feel practically nothing. Don't bug me about that, I don't remember them! They were there when I woke up and cried when I didn't remember them so I went with it. I act like their daughter only because I don't want to make them cry. It just sucks, you know, making people cry like that. I don't mean to, so I put up with this daughter crap.

Seeing as how I'm a girl, I don't have a lot of farm work to do. Jana, or mother or whatever, used to keep me inside to help her sew. She told me I always used to do it, but I can't sew for squat, so I don't know what that's about. She says the amnesia must have made me lose that skill but I can still read. Shouldn't that be gone too? What do I know?! I'm no expert in this stuff. Now I go to a community sewing class to learn with a bunch of five year old girls. They're so good at this and so proud of it too. I hate this, I may get it eventually but little girls are mean.

I help cook too, and thankfully I'm better at that then sewing. Jana doesn't like how much I can take in, unladylike she says, and so she cuts me off. I am always starving but apparently I'm supposed to be some dainty young female so she doesn't care. Gorin, or "dad," however is much nicer to me. He brings me some of the crops to eat when he comes in. I'm getting used to him.

If you can't tell I'm not happy here. It's been almost two months and something inside me tells me that this is not the lifestyle I was meant to live. I want to run out, I feel like I must have gone exploring or something in life. I want to leave, but Jana says that's what got me in this situation to begin with. If so, maybe I am Arella, meant to live a boring life I'm unhappy with. Wanting to explore and the first chance I get I get bopped in the head and wake up with no recollection of anything. That's what Jana says anyways.

* * *

So, everything just changed. Seriously! I was coming home from stupid sewing class when Gorin got trapped beneath the wagon hitch. I went to help, and it was hard but I got him out. I cut my hand and when I held it… it started to heal. Gorin saw this and had a weird look on his face. I'm not sure what it means. Either way, after I made sure he was ok I ran to the library to find anything I could on magic.

Like I said, I live in a small farming town, so there was only one book. But this was fascinating! It wasn't a book of spells, but just a small encyclopedia of magic creatures and types of magic. I read it all and took it home. I figured out that I had unconsciously used white magic. I wanted to use more.

I knew that one must study this art so I tried to. I couldn't get it to work again! I honestly cut myself again (don't judge me) and had to deal with that for a while. Jana wasn't happy with this and spent more time avoiding me. Gorin was well, more distant than I was used to. It hurt but I couldn't mind that, I felt like I would finally learn something about myself.

Well, the day came when I decided to leave. I informed Jana and Gorin at dinner and they were not happy.

"Look!" I yelled. "I am finally learning something about myself! Why can't you let me be happy!?"

"We can't let you wonder off into the world in your state. You've never left this town before, maybe when you become normal… maybe…"

"Normal!? I know my memories are out there and I want to find them! It won't happen here!"

"You're not leaving."

Well, who are they to stop me? I mean, other than my parents. So I left. It was night time, they were asleep and I went as far as I possibly could. Don't get me wrong, I kept track of where I was going, I was planning on coming back, I just needed a sort of map. Well, whatever, I was off on my adventure just like every teenage girl should be.

* * *

There's chapter one. Don't worry I'm bringing the other characters soon, it just takes a while.


	2. Within the Bandit Troop

_So I think I did good on my test. I wrote another chapter, and now instead of studying I uploaded chapter 2. I'm updating faster than I thought I would._

* * *

I set off on this journey with little to no money in an ugly farm dress. Yeah, I didn't exactly plan it out well, but I needed out. I realized how bad off I was after a few days. I wanted to get money somehow but I didn't know what I could do for money. I failed at sewing at home and there wasn't much for a teenage girl to do on the road. I mean, I knew I could heal people, but I don't even know who I did that.

I guess I have some innate survival skills. I was able to live off of the Earth for a little bit. I took to sleeping in tress at night. Trees really deep in the woods. I liked it better that way, it was quieter there. Soon enough I saw bandit troops go by. I decided to follow them in hopes of maybe stealing from them just some food, remember I was starving. It wasn't that hard up in the trees, eventually I found their base. It wasn't even that well hidden.

I decided to blend into their troop in order to sneak some food and maybe some other goods. I was able to disguise myself as a bandit fairly easily. It was just…gross. I stole some laundry and I guess it was the worst because no one seemed to miss it. I kept at it for a few days just for the food, but after a while I was able to sneak some treasure as well. I was robbing from thieves anyways, so it felt like it was being cancelled out.

I guess I got too cocky too soon. One day they left on a giant raid and I decided that it was the perfect time to raid the vault. Sneaking in was the easy part. In case you haven't guessed I got caught. I guess you need to be part of the main group in order to leave the vault, and I obviously wasn't.

So, they had me surrounded and I did the one thing I could do. I ran. I ran through the woods and dense forest almost gracefully and totally at ease until I hit the main path cutting through the forest. It was there that my legs decided that they would trip me. Yeah, I fell down right in the clearing in front of a tall blond man who I could only assume was another bandit. Sure, he wasn't dressed like the rest of them, and I had lived with them for a while, but, whatever, I was desperately seeking an escape, I had no time to notice these things. As far as I was concerned I was completely surrounded by bandits. All I could do was heal, and something told me that wouldn't be enough when they were done with me.

"Shouldn't you be picking on someone your own size?" The man behind me asked. I turned around, maybe he wasn't a bandit…

"Shut up! This bitch just stole from us!" The bandit leader cried.

"But, seriously guys, fifty to one, and she's just a little girl." He pleaded to them.

Fifty?! Shit, they were all here? Wait, little? Why did that make me mad? I was in to position to object.

"Just mind your own business, buddy, we'll be done shortly. You can move along." The bandit leader replied with a menacing look on his face. Oh my gosh, I was so scared.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man sternly replied. He drew a sword from his sheath. "There, that should be about even now."

"Come on buddy, you're going to give it all up for a little runt you don't even know?!" The bandit leader was at it again. What did he mean little runt?!

"I'm a gentleman and I can't let you have her."

The bandit leader sneered. "Then have it your way." He gave a signal and all the bandits converged onto us.

Now this man was fast, like really fast. He took down these men two or three at a time! I was thoroughly impressed, maybe because I'm a country girl and I've never seen anything like this before. That being said, this was strangely familiar to me.

One of the bandits' sword landed near me. It was clean and I was checking it out when I got this feeling in the back of my head that there was someone behind me. Without thinking I grabbed the sword and blocked that jerk behind me. Safe to say, I took him down.

"I'll take that!" I said as I took his sheath and slipped in on my…rags, damn, I needed new clothes.

This fight was mostly over so I just watched till he finished them off.

When he finished he turned to me and said, "I saw you fight, you're not that bad."

"I didn't know I could do that," I said sheepishly.

"A little girl shouldn't be out in the woods alone," he chastised.

"I'm not that little," I said bitterly, "I'm just on my own for now trying to find myself."

He chuckled, "Alright then. I'll take you back to town then at least."

"Yes! I need to get out of these rags! I failed at sewing back home so there is no way I can make this look descent. Oh!..." I blushed, "Thank you, I'm Arella, but you can call me Ella."

"No problem Ella, I'm Gourry."

And just like that I got the worst headache imaginable. It brought me to my knees. I grabbed my head. I heard Gourry calling my name. Why wasn't this right? It didn't feel right. Was I getting my memory back? Nothing was coming back, just… pain. I wasn't unconscious just groggy. This lasted longer than I think it should have. Gourry took me to town anyways while I was in this state. I was really embarrassed.

* * *

_Yay! A familiar face! I've got like 7 chapters done and he's the only one so far so I hope you're ready for the ride, I'm still figuring it out as I go. Thank to the few who have been reading in the past 12 hours I guess. I'll try to get chapter three up soon._


	3. Dinner and a Show

_Last week of the semester and I managed to write down about 10 chapters. I don't know why my chapters are so short. Oh well. Let's see if I ever finish it because I've got quite a ways to go and final exams start soon. I only write these when I'm procrastinating or in class, this is awkward._

_Oh well! Let's continue with this story I'm trying to finish! Chapter 3!_

* * *

As soon as we reached the town's borders I was fine, but Gourry still wanted to take me to lie down or something. I refused. After finally getting way from those bandit creeps there was no way I was going to spend any longer than I had to in this raggedy getup.

So I went shopping for clothes. This jerk actually followed me! I looked through shops for something a travelling girl like me could wear and there he was on my tail. After a while Gourry stepped up and offered to help me out. I couldn't possibly imagine him knowing where to go for clothes but I was tired of walking around in public dressed like gamine.

Gourry was surprisingly well rehearsed at this. He managed to point out the perfect shop. At first I wanted practically, but this shop had so much variety that I let my girly side out. I tried on so many outfits and kept looking at myself in the tiny mirror provided. I wanted a cape for no good reason other than I wanted it. I finally settled on a black hooded cloak with some beautiful green embroidery along the borders. I got a matching purple tunic and pants combo. I thought it complimented my black hair rather nicely, my eyes, however… they clashed.

I told the store owner to burn my bandit/farmer's clothes and started to pay with the gold I stole from the bandits.

"So you did steal from the bandits!" I heard Gourry shout behind me as we left the store.

"So?" I shrugged, "They stole it and I stole it from them. I'm sure it cancels out."

He chuckled, "You remind me of a friend of mine." He seemed to get lost in a stare at this point. Not wanting to put up with this I interrupted.

"Can't say I feel the same."

"Why not?" He asked me completely confused.

"I'm an amnesiac." It was becoming easier to say.

"What?" He was even more confused.

"I don't really know who I am, I have amnesia. I don't have friends to remember about while I gaze at the sky." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He seemed to mean it. "So… how do you know your name is… um…?"

"Ella?" I never thought about it that way. "I guess I don't. Jana and Gorin say I'm Arella, so I just got with it. I haven't been given any other name."

"Jana and Gorin?" Did their names confuse him more?

"Yeah my parents… I guess… Like I said I have amnesia."

"Oh," then he honestly asked, "So why don't your parents tell you your memories?"

"Well, they try," that was one memory I had, "but nothing really sinks in. So yeah, I left to try to find myself."

Gourry didn't seem to understand but kept walking next to me.

"So…um…"

"Ella?"

"Yeah, Ella! You hungry?"

"Umm… not really."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've been dining the bandits and their huge feasts. So if I ever was hungry, I don't think I'll ever be again."

That didn't faze him. "Well, come on. Let's get dinner."

I pondered it for a while and then gave in. "Fine, but you're buying."

He seems shocked at this. "But you have all that bandit gold?"

"Yeah, that's mine to last the rest of my journey. Until I find myself."

"Alright, there's an inn nearby I've been staying at, come on let's go."

Well that's weird, but ok. So we went to eat. I got a sensible meal and he got five! And he downed them so unbelievably fast! And you know what? After he finished his meal he went after mine!

"Hold it!" I yelled using my silverware as a shield. "I only got one meal and I haven't been able to eat it while watching you pig out!"

He didn't care and kept at it. Without thinking I proceeded to fight for my food with the silverware I was using to shield my food. He seemed shocked at first that I would resort to such tactics instinctively, but he got over it quickly. He continued fighting for my food! I got a few bites in, but whatever I wasn't hungry to begin with. He sat their satisfied, ready to order more.

"It's been a while since I've done that," He sighed. "That felt good."

"You've done this before?!" I was shocked!

"Yeah, me and my friend. My travel companion…My charge." His voice seemed to wander off.

"You knew someone that was willing to put up with that? You sure that isn't what drove them off?"

"No," he whispered. "She didn't leave by choice." His face grew solid. Oh… this was becoming awkward now.

He continued talking, "Yeah, I'm looking for her. Funny, you're looking for yourself, and I'm looking for Lina. We're both looking for someone." He stopped.

It was my fault this time. I wasn't feeling well again. I blame his horrible table manners. I was groggy again and not sure what happened next. As soon as I was placed into a bed I fell asleep. I'm not sure if I dreamed or not. I was just empty and asleep.

* * *

_I labelled this as humor and I don't think there is lot. Should I change it? Idk, I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I have a big project to procrastinate on. _


	4. Alone Again

_I don't know why my chapters are so short. I think some will be longer later on. Maybe. I am almost done with finals so I'll have to reason to procrastinate by writing this... Oh well, so we continue._

* * *

I don't know what I expected. I hoped these headaches would mean something remembered something, but nothing. Something was holding me back and as a result, I'd have moments like this. However, I was very hungry when I woke up. I got out of bed fully dressed and was shocked to see Gourry sleeping on the floor. I can't tell if he stayed there all night watching me. It felt weird. I washed my face and went down for my breakfast.

* * *

Halfway through my breakfast Gourry came downstairs yawning. He sat down and ordered several meals from the menu without looking at it. He then turned to me.

"You feel better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I don't really know…" that was the best answer I could give.

"Does that normally happen? That doesn't seem like a good thing travelling alone like you do." he sounded slightly authoritative.

"No, these two were the first time. I don't know what's going on." It was the truth.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go alone if this keeps happening." Oh my gosh, he was chastising me!

"Well, it won't." I was getting defensive. "At least, I don't think it… like I said: it's never happened before."

"Still," he continued, "I don't think you should be alone. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"I don't know. Amnesia." I grinned. I could mostly figure out which way I came from but I wasn't going to tell him so he could drop me off. I was not ready to go home yet.

"I thought you got amnesia before you let town." Dammit, he wasn't a total blockead.

"Well, look who's an expert on amnesia!" I yelled sarcastically. "Tell me, Gourry, if you're such an expert, how can I get my memory back?"

"That's not what I—"

"I guess taking me where I wasn't remembering is the perfect solution, Mr. Expert! Come on! Let's go! If we have nothing better to do! I mean, you've got your friend to look for, but that doesn't seem to stop you from…"I saw the hurt in his eyes as I said the last part and stopped. Dammit, I took it too far.

"Look," I said more calmly, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but there are better things we should be doing than arguing about this. I've got my memory to find and you've got your friend. So…" I put some coins down to pay for my meal, "I'm gonna go."

I left him there as his breakfast just arrived. He ate surprisingly slow. I must have really upset him.

I took the main path north, keeping track of where I was, I didn't want to carry a map so I figured I'd memorize my way back. Pretty lousy idea, I know but it was better than bread crumbs, and like I said, I didn't want to go back before I was ready.

* * *

A few days later I started through a path through the forest. Part way through my reflexes went off. Someone was watching me and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I stopped, holding face I yelled out, "So, how many of you are there?"

They showed me. Twenty…damn. I had the sword but I wasn't too sure how to use it. Last time I was lucky, maybe… or maybe I could use a sword! Wait! Why would a country girl like me, from a farming town know how to use a sword? Did I train in secret? Is that why Jana and Gorin never told me?

OW! That feeling was coming back. This was the worst possible time! I tried to fight, but these guys were starting to come down on me. Trying my best to ignore the feeling I drew my sword and so the fight began.

Now, I must admit I was pretty damn good. I had no idea how I was doing it, but I was taking these bandits out left and right. I could have taken them all if it hadn't been for that feeling causing unbearable pain in my head.

I was still at it, like five of them were down and then my ears plugged up. It was like that feeling when your ears need to pop. Simple enough, but then my vision started to get completely blurry. I could barely hear these bandits now, much less see them, and all this time my brain felt like it was being squeeze.

I vaguely heard a bandit snicker, "We've got her now."

The worst part was I knew it was true. I dropped my sword, fell to my knees, and grabbed my head. I could feel them surrounding me as the pain got worse. And that's all I remember.


	5. What Happened Next

_Hi, people. I've got one final left so I don't know when I'll upload next. Like I say I do it better when I'm procrastinating and since I'm gonna be done till September... yeah... I'll see if I can continue. I've only got till like chapter 10 in my outline and I don't like how it is so far. It needs some rewriting but I only do that in lecture and that won't happen honestly till September. I'll see what I'll do this summer. Maybe I'll get a few out. _

* * *

So, yeah, if you're wondering, I fainted. And let me tell you something, waking up from a fainting spell is just horrible. You feel like shit, you want to puke, and you have no idea what is going on. It is the worst sense of confusion ever. It took me much longer than it should have to shake this confusion and realize what had happened. I had been ambushed by bandits. I had to let it sink in.

Then I was completely alarmed! The only theory that worked with the last thing I remembered was that I was captured by bandits! I shot up from the bed and realized that… I was in a bed. I figured they would have at least tied me up to… unless… oh crap…did they?! Or are they going to?! If not, I was getting out of there…well either way I needed to get out of there! I looked around the room and found my sword and cloak. Why'd they leave that there? I got up to reach for my stuff when the door started to open. I lunged for my sword and as soon as I had it I looked up to see that tall blond man staring down at me.

"You!?" I yelled in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down. I—"

"You…You're bandit! Is that why you didn't want me to go alone? So you could take advantage of me in my sleep? And when I left you, you got your bandit goons to kidnap me! Oh my gosh! You were alone with me at that inn! What did you do to me then?!"

"What?! Nothing!" He thought for a bit. "How can I be a bandit if I saved you from those other bandits?"

"A rival team! You took them down for convenience and then you took me for pleasure. I was just an innocent girl with amnesia and you took that away from me! That's it, isn't it? It was so easy to take a young girl with no past wandering alone! You were warning me about people like yourself!"

"Well—"

"You're just a hypocrite!" I'll admit, by this point in my rant I was becoming slightly delusional. "Your lure young girls with your chivalry but really you are just the opposite!"

"Can you please calm down?"

"How can I calm down after finding out what you've done to me?! My innocence! You must have thought 'since she doesn't remember anything, I'll do anything!'"

"Please, can you keep it down?"he was practically begging but I was still going.

"Why would you want me to keep it down? Isn't this one of those things you bandits brag to the other bandits? I lived among your type. I hid my gender so they wouldn't do this to me but I heard them wanting. I heard them bragging. Most don't believe without witnesses and something tells me you've got a whole group of them out there listening? So why would you want me to keep it down?! If I keep at this you'll have plenty of proof. You had an innocent young maiden in your chamber! You took advantage of her when she was out cold and that wasn't good enough for you so you came back. Or did they not believe you? Is that why you came back? To prove to the others?!"

"Quiet, please, you'll wake the others," he must have stopped caring about the content.

"Where are we?! You're bandit hide out? What? Don't want me to wake up the rest of your fellow goons?"

"No, the other people staying in this inn."

I then realized that in his hand he held a plate of food. I suddenly got very confused.

"What? I…? Oh…"I just sat down on the bed I was just so confused. "Please," I looked him in the eyes, "Tell me what happened. I'm just so…"

He sat down next to me and brought me the plate. "I thought you might be hungry. Don't get mad but I've been following you. From quite a distance, though. I was going at the same pace as you and eventually I heard the sound of a sword fight. I ran to it and saw you drop your sword. I took over from there, you remember?"

I shook my head.

"You were watching and went down after I took the last one down."

"I don't… after I dropped the sword… there is nothing…Dammit! I hate not remembering!"

He let me calm down. I started to eat. I actually was starving.

"So," I finally asked, "why did you follow me?"

"I was worried."

"But you just met me."

"It doesn't feel that way."

I stared at him for a while then asked, "And… your friend?"

He laughed, surprisingly, "I can watch you and look for her too. You don't know where you're going and neither do I. Why not go together?"

I didn't know how to feel. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I'm used to looking out for people," he paused. "I didn't do so good last time, but I promise," he looked me in the eyes, "I won't fail you."

I blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

* * *

_Ha ha, awkward. By the way, I've got a fainting problem and based that description on the first few times I've fainted. It sucks, I don't know why it was considered romantic. The last few times haven't been as gross but definitely confusing. _


	6. Some Explanation

_I was trying to study for my last final and all I could think of was more to add to the story. I hope that means I'll be better at uploading during my vacation anyways, continuing! _

* * *

Personally, I think that Gourry was way too comfortable about us travelling together. I was always self-conscious about sharing rooms but he seemed to know how to handle it. So it went for a few weeks. I didn't have any of my headache spells so we were moving at a pretty standard pace.

When we'd sleep I the forest I always had him teach me more swordplay. He told me I was really good, especially for a beginner but then I reminded him that I wasn't sure if I was even a beginner. He awkwardly remembered and we continued sparring.

For the most part I could protect myself with my new sword. Gourry's sword, however, was not the best for him. It was flimsy and after a few more practices it broke!

"Not another one!" He was obviously upset but it seemed like more of a nuisance than a devastation.

"Geez, how are you going to protect me with a broken sword?" I was half-joking.

"I'll just fix it."

"Why not get a new one? I mean, this one's not great."

"Well, I'm looking for a new one as well. One worthy of my potential. At least, that's what Lina used to say."

"So, you two were looking for a new sword when she…"Awkward…

"Something like that."

"Why don't you just take one from a bandit like I did?" I grasped my sword. I liked it, whether it was stolen or not. "A temporary one anyways. That way you can protect me better while searching for…um… everything you're searching for."

"I never thought of that. But what if it breaks?"

"Then you keep replacing them. We are in an endless see of bandits, right?"

"Yeah!" So he went over to one of the down bandits and took a sword.

Right…we just took down some bandits before this certain practice. I probably should have mentioned that earlier. Well, after that we went on our way. We made quite a team, I must say. I was still getting used to this, but he had a nice rhythm to it, so it worked I guess.

* * *

We were camping out around a fire in the woods one day when I finally asked the awkward question.

"So this friend you're looking for…What exactly happened?"

His face grew solid. "I can't really say."

"You don't remember?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…really hard to comprehend," he paused. "See, Lina and me were doing our normal thing. Travelling together and looking for a new sword. My old one was great but I had to give it up for the better good.

"Ok…" That was odd.

"Anyways, we were travelling when we were ambushed. It seemed like nothing we couldn't handle so we fought back."

"Seemed?"

He nodded. "Really it should have been. You see how easily I work against bandits, well, these weren't ordinary bandits. They were mazoku."

I gasped. All I knew about mazoku came from that book which I took with me. It wasn't good. "What did they want?"

"Lina," he finally answered.

"What?!" My head was spinning. They were after one girl?! Ow… my head.

"It's happened before, but this time I wasn't sure what was going on. I used up most of my strength when they revealed their true intentions. They beat us down pretty badly… I'm not sure what happened next…all I know is that when I woke up…Lina was gone."

"So a group of mazoku kidnapped your friend! And is that what we've been doing this whole time?! Looking for mazoku?!" It was quite a shock. "Do you realize how dangerous that is?! Especially with me! I have no abilities to take down mazoku! Sword fighting won't do much! And…wait…why would they want your friend? What did she do to…well?"

"She's a great sorceress. She's done plenty to upset mazoku, but to kidnap her… I'm not sure what their game is."

"So this…Lina…she's important to you, huh?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "You can say that."

I don't know why I got jealous, but I did. I know he had been travelling with her for a longer than me, but, I don't know. I don't understand my own emotions at times.

"So…we're pretty much looking for mazoku powerful enough to take down a great sorceress…this can't end well."

"Don't worry," he said, looking me in the eyes. "I'll protect you."

I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush, "Like you did your friend?" Dammit! Why did I say that?! That was too mean!

"No, because now I know what we'll be up against. And I promise you," his look got more serious, "nothing will catch me off guard this time. Nothing."

He kept looking at me and I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. My head hadn't stopped hurting so I started to climb a tree to get some sleep.

"You don't have to sleep in a tree, just here by the fire."

"Right," I stopped. "Um…well…" This headache was getting worse so I couldn't speak right, or maybe it was all the blushing. Anyways, I laid myself down and let the pain take me over until I was out… That's one way to get to sleep, I guess.

* * *

_Yay! Some explanation! Okay, like I said, I don't want to give too much away, no matter how painfully obvious (at least I think I said that, if I didn't I meant to). _

_By the way, I hope I didn't freak people out when I admitted I faint alot. I just don't handle pain well so if I get a bad enough headache or stomach cramps I'm out. That's what the doctor says anyways. _


	7. Gourry's Caught Off Guard

_I guess it's time for an update. I still haven't finished writing this... I'm catching up with myself! I just started taking another class so maybe more will flow in. Don't worry I still have it outlined I just need to write this sucker. And rewrite chapter 10!_

* * *

It was way past noon when I woke up. The fire was out and I was alone. I was also very confused, but that's what happens when you let your pain lull you to sleep. Where was Gourry? He didn't seem like the type to leave me but…we hadn't been travelling together for too long so I wasn't too sure.

It was then that I realized that I had a blanket on me. I didn't remember that when I fell to sleep. I guess there's another reason to be confused. I turned around and saw Gourry walking up a hill with food.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well," he started, "I tried too but you had a fever. So I let you rest."

"Oh," why would I have a fever? "Well, I feel better now. Should we get going?"

"You sure you're alright?" He was concerned…dammit.

"Yes! Let's go!" I hate people looking after me. I just do. I've been putting up with Gourry because of his useful brawn but stuff like this…stuff like Jana and Gorin did to me, it's not that it was bad, it's just, I wasn't fond of that.

"But aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really," I paused… he went through all that trouble to get me food. I might as well eat it not to be rude. "Whatever, I'll eat."

I guess he already ate, so he just watched me eat and chuckled, "You don't eat much do you?"

"Well, compared to you!"

"Lina could eat like me."

"Well, I'm not Lina…so I'm full."

"At least our food budget will be smaller than I'm used to"

We laughed and finally started on our way.

* * *

Because we started late we kept travelling through the night. It would be a while before we reached an inn, but we'd be able to make it in the night so we kept going.

We were almost there when Gourry stopped suddenly.

"There are quite a few, I'd say about thirty."

"What?!" I gasped. We were so close! Now we were gonna get ambushed?!

I heard someone chuckle. "I see our presence has been noted. Good evening," A super elegantly dressed man with the dorkiest mustache ever stepped out from the shadows, "I am Toran, and I will be robbing you tonight."

Great. A bandit with attitude.

"Sorry," I said, "but it's late and I could really use the little money I have left, so if you could just let us get through."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We can, however, do things this way," His goons stepped out surrounding us, "or this way."

"If you insist."

Gourry was right. There were thirty including Toran. They came at us five at a time. Gourry went through them faster than I, but whatever, I'm new at this. I was taking on my final five when Gourry went up against that arrogant Toran.

"You just watch your men go down?" There was obvious disgust in his voice and it was well merited.

"I'm a general, you must earn your chance to spar with me," Wow. He pulled out his rapier, yes a freaking rapier, and made a stance, "En garde!"

They went at it. I was busy with these last five so I didn't see much. I heard the sure sounds of sparring and it took a while… Toran was stronger than his men, but there was no way he could beat Gourry.

When I finished off these last men I watched these two. They were both sweaty and gross. I don't know how that rapier held out this long.

"You're tougher than I imagined. No matter, I shall not fail! I am Toran, leader of—"

"Just shut up you arrogant prick!" I yelled. What? He was seriously pissing me off!

"Ella!" Gourry turned and yelled at me. I don't see why he did that, I don't need to be chastised, especially in the middle of a sword fight, but Gourry did it. And that jerk Toran took that as a chance to sucker punch.

Toran gave out a pathetic battle cry that alerted Gourry to this action. Gourry blocked it no problem, but both of the swords just…broke on impact. Toran was devastated and actually cried over his precious rapier. Gourry was mad now. He managed to finish off the crying Toran and then grabbed his shoulder.

"Gourry!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I went his side and looked at his shoulder. It turns out the blade of his own sword had hit him there after it broke. It was bleeding pretty profusely, but not enough to kill him.

"I'm alright. It just needs to be dressed."

I touched the wound and again magic happened. Again, I don't know how it happened, but I was using white magic again. It took a while to heal, much longer than it had with back home, but that was to be expected. When it was done I let out a long breath I didn't realize I was holding. I guess I felt guilty, seeing as how I was the one who made Gourry take that crappy sword. I looked up at him and noticed that he had weird look on his face. Not the same as Gorin's but…still…it made me uncomfortable.

In a soft voice I heard him say, "Lina?"

Was he in schock? "No, it's me, Ella."

He blinked a few times, "right…"

"Gourry," I tried to look him in the eyes but he was making it difficult. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah," he said solemnly. He got up and took one of Toran's goons' sword. Without a word he started walking down the path towards the town. I followed him and we were silent until we reached the town.

He walked into an inn and started up the stairs to a room without checking in. He was going slowly so I ran to the counter and rented out two adjacent rooms as quickly as possible. I ran up the stairs to follow him. I passed him and found our rooms. I opened his door and gave him the key.

"Gourry…" I started, but he closed the door on me.

I went to my room and thought for a bit. Dammit… I was finally comfortable with myself, even with my amnesia and this… it hurt with Gorin but… with Gourry… I was having a hard time. I went to bed thinking about several things, but something told me Gourry was thinking of even more.

* * *

_I_ _realize that Gourry is acting like my moody ex-boyfriend, and I'm not fond of that. That is why it is temporary! Keep that in mind if I take forever to update._


End file.
